Accorde moi ta vie Hetalia
by Isuzuu
Summary: One-shot, yaoi entre Russie et Grèce R18, parce que l'air de rien les détails sont garnis ' J'ai mis M, mais je ne sais pas du tout à quoi correspondent les ratings u.u'


_Ecrit laaaaaaargement inspiré d'une revue mangazine yaoi dont j'ai malheureusement oublié le nom, mais j'en informerai dés que je le retrouverai ~_

* * *

La chaleur et la vodka sont toutes deux ennemies de la réflexion et de la sagesse. Inévitablement elles affaiblissent les sens, découvrant peu à peu le cœur bestial et primitif qui se cache sous le visage de l'homme. Elles appuient sur les nerfs, brutalement, rendant chaque contact agressif à tout l'être. Je le sais plus que quiconque, et pourtant, me voilà présentement en train de remplir encore une fois nos verres alors que nous avons déjà bu tout notre saoul d'alcool et que le chauffage continue de tourner inlassablement depuis plus de deux heures. Le léger bruissement qu'émet son T-shirt tandis qu'il s'installe plus confortablement dans le divan, la sensation de son être si proche de moi, sa main attenante à la mienne… Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. J'entends sa voix en suspension dans ma tête, ne saisissant que quelques mots de ce qu'il raconte. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent et se ferment lentement, délicatement, tandis que chaque parcelle de mon être commence à s'éveiller au désir de la chair. Abandonnant mon plaidoyer rationnel, je cède finalement à mes pulsions. Après tout, ce ne sera que l'espace d'un court instant.

* * *

_J moins 24 jours, 13 heures, et 42 minutes_

J'avais croisé France, sans plus prêter attention à lui. Bien évidemment, comme tout et chacun, je ne restais pas sans ignorer qu'il venait de perdre son fleuron national, le général qui avait apporté à son pays son heure de gloire. Mais, cette heure était révolue, et il avait fallu qu'il l'admette, devant nous tous. Nous étions allés chez Autriche. Angleterre et Prusse étaient également présents, ce qui se comprenait malgré nos différents. On avait redessiné la carte de l'Europe, nous nous étions quasiment battus sur certains points, mais l'Empire de Napoléon Bonaparte était définitivement enterré et mort. Toujours était-il que certains pays, à présent, revendiquaient le droit de s'octroyer la liberté et d'imposer à leurs envahisseurs qu'ils se donnaient « le droit des peuples à disposer d'eux-mêmes ». C'était ce qui s'était passé, notamment, avec Grèce.

Ne supportant plus d'être le laquais et le larbin de Turquie, il avait décidé de se rebeller. Mal lui en prit, le Turc décima nombre de ses citoyens en tant que vengeance. Guerres, massacres sanglants… Scio était principalement l'affaire dont chacun d'entre nous avait entendu parler, et qui avait fait tapage il y avait dix ans de cela, avant de retomber dans l'oubli. Tous se bornaient à faire la sourde oreille aux souffrances de Grèce, qui n'exigeait qu'une liberté méritée. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui, pourtant il avait été le flambeau de l'Europe, autrefois, et sa culture dépassait de loin ce que chaque Etat possédait en lui. Je n'avais jamais aimé Turquie, et toujours beaucoup admiré celui qui avait créé les légendes d'Hercule, de Bellephoron… avant de s'opposer au Vatican et d'instaurer au sein même de sa propre religion un nouvel ordre. Fasciné par ses églises orthodoxes, je l'avais suivi dans son périple. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi, jusqu'à ce jour.

* * *

Ses mains chaudes, typiquement méditerranéennes, se baladent sur mes hanches suantes sans qu'il ne semble pourtant le cautionner, ni tenter de l'atténuer. _Que veut-il ?_ Mes lèvres glaciales cherchent au contact des siennes un réconfort, ce parfum doux et léger qu'il porte avec lui… Il ne s'émeut pas, ne cherche ni à me contrer ni à me pousser. Un tombeau. Je me débarrasse de l'écharpe rouge sang qui m'encombre pour avoir accès à lui et ôte ma veste. Allongé sur le divan, ses yeux verts me semblent d'une couleur d'émeraude plus intense encore que je ne l'avais remarqué auparavant. Il semble attendre et subir passivement. Doute ? Incertitude ? J'approche ma bouche de la sienne et l'embrasse sans retenue, en glissant l'une de mes mains derrière sa tête et l'autre dans son pantalon ample. _Aime-moi, rien que pour cette fois-ci, rien qu'un court instant._ Les siennes passent sous mon T-shirt léger tandis que je commence à ressentir ses tremblements sous mon poids, qu'il cherche à soustraire ses lèvres des miennes pour évacuer la tension qu'il commence à accumuler au fond de lui. Je ne le laisse pas partir, insistant dans mes manœuvres. Si jamais Biélorussie nous entend, il est un homme mort.

* * *

_J moins 18 jours, 8 heures, et 32 minutes_

Je m'étais demandé pourquoi ils avaient organisé une réunion d'urgence. Sur le coup, j'avais pensé qu'ils avaient enfin décidé d'entendre les appels au secours de Grèce et de les écouter, en cessant de rester dans cet état inactif qui les maintenait dans un état de béatitude complet. Je m'étais trompé. Ils souhaitaient simplement établir de nouveaux liens et vérifier de nouveaux traités pour tirer avantage de leur situation et tenter de supplanter des terres à l'un ou à l'autre des Etats présents. Pour ma part, je me fichais de toute cette histoire, j'avais la Pologne, et j'avais retrouvé ma grande sœur, ce qui suffisait amplement à me satisfaire. Bien sûr je souhaitais devenir l'unique puissance d'Europe du Nord et de l'Est, mais comme on disait : « En politique, il faut savoir faire des compromis. » Mes dirigeants me l'avaient assez souvent répété pour que je ne cesse de me comporter comme un enfant unique capricieux.

Divagant donc sur un sujet qui me préoccupait plus que de savoir si l'Autriche devait, oui ou non, avoir un accès à la mer Méditerranée, parce qu'Angleterre craignait d'être surpassé par le virtuose en tant que grandeur maritime, j'étais resté à la fenêtre, observant patiemment ce qui se passait au-dehors tout en gardant une oreille pour les discussions des puissances et espérant une dispute ou quelque chose qui pouvait me sortir de ma morosité. M'ennuyant fermement, je ne cessais de chercher quelque chose du regard, n'importe quoi qui eut pu attirer ma curiosité pour me tirer de cet état pendant quelques temps. Je l'avais trouvé par le biais de la Turquie, qui venait par là, accompagné de son laquais favori. Je m'étonnais presque de voir le Grec en-dehors de ses palissades, m'étant imaginé que sa chambre était cerclée de fils barbelés et de clous pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'opposer à son dictateur. Je ne l'avais quasiment pas reconnu, non plus. Il fallait dire que je n'avais vu Grèce qu'étant petit, et que nos relations ne s'étaient que profilées, de très loin. De plus, il avait remarquablement grandi depuis toutes les années où il n'avait pas quitté la demeure turque. J'avais même eu de la peine pour ce garçon qui était asservi par une Nation avec qui il ne partageait rien. Derrière moi, les discussions allaient bon train, et les autres conclurent finalement de laisser la carte telle qu'elle se présentait en cet instant. Ils s'étaient réunis pour rien.

* * *

Ses doigts se crispent sur mes omoplates, alors que je nous débarrasse des vêtements qu'ils nous restent, trop encombrants et lourds de conséquences. Les pantalons, caleçons et hauts viennent former sur le parquet un tas informe et grouillant. Nos armes respectives aussi, tombent au sol avec un bruit sourd. La pleine lumière omniprésente ne semble pas le gêner, et ne me dérange pas non plus peut-être que tout ce que nous avons vécu nous empêche d'observer en notre être cette sensation de pudeur que l'on décrit tellement bien à l'extérieur de nos murs. Je glisse ma main entre ses jambes tremblantes et commence à m'insinuer en lui, à la dure parce que je n'ai rien prévu pour cette situation. Mon souffle haletant vient se poser sur la veine qui se gonfle dans son cou pendant qu'il serre de plus en plus ses membres fins autour de mon corps et que je soulève légèrement son bassin de la banquette pour me mêler à lui plus intensément encore. La paume qui s'avançait pour le rendre plus exhaustif remonte pour aller serrer sa hanche en transe, brulante de fièvre. Sous sa chair, je sens son sang bouillonnant, son cœur qui bat, la moindre pulsation de son être qu'il s'efforce de contenir. J'embrasse sa gorge tendue qu'il m'expose tandis qu'il fait basculer sa tête en arrière en se cambrant violemment. Ses soupirs rauques, ses dents serrées ne font que renforcer l'envie que j'ai de ma l'approprier, maintenant, pour toujours. Je veux tout en lui ses douces lèvres, ses yeux de jade, sa langue chaleureuse et unique, sa peau si délicate, ses muscles noués qui me semblent sur le point d'imploser… Je le veux, entièrement, sans omettre une seule partie de son corps fiévreux. J'entre encore, il me griffe soudainement, surpris sans doute par la brutalité du geste. Sa respiration s'accélère, et son souffle se fait saccadé. Il est à moi.

* * *

_J moins 3 jours, 8 heures, et 32 minutes_

Sur le coup, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait tout ça, pourquoi j'étais allé le chercher, pourquoi je l'avais aidé à chasser Turquie de sa patrie en y faisant envoyer des troupes Russes. Je savais bien que la grandeur d'âme ne s'assimilait pas avec ma manière de penser, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt que j'avais eu à lui tendre la main pour lutter contre l'envahisseur. Ce n'était que plus tard que j'avais compris les raisons qui cautionnaient mon acte. Premièrement, je n'avais jamais aimé Turquie, qui avait asservi ma sœur Ukraine. Deuxièmement, depuis que Grèce avait instauré la religion orthodoxe, j'avais toujours gardé un œil sur lui, et voir ce barbare Turc m'arracher celui sur qui j'avais les yeux rivés depuis tant de temps m'avait déplu. Peut-être aussi avais-je souhaité que Grèce m'en soit redevable, et que je puisse me servir de ses terres, me l'approprier… J'étais perdu.

Pendant que je me torturais à trouver une solution à ma question existentielle, le Grec est entré, lentement comme à son habitude, dans le salon, passant par la porte de derrière –comme je lui avais dit de le faire. Ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion sur son visage, il m'avait simplement annoncé, calmement, que nous avions gagné, qu'il était libre, et que la Turquie signerait son traité de paix et se détacherait de lui très prochainement, bien qu'il ne savait pas réellement quand. Puis il était reparti pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à son peuple. La guerre est une chose que nombre de personnes détestent, pour diverses raisons. Certains disent qu'ils sont malades de voir leur peuple se faire décimer par d'autres. Certains en ont assez de perdre constamment dés qu'ils entreprennent de prendre quelque chose à un autre. Tous en attendent la fin avec une grande impatience non surjouée. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais tellement triste ?

* * *

Il pousse un faible gémissement, pendant que je continue mes allers et venues dans son corps tendu à bloc. Il recommence de plus belle lorsque je promène mes lèvres gelées sur les blessures triviales qui parcourent son torse nu, causées sans doute par son ancien tortionnaire. Certaines, encore récentes, commencent juste à cicatriser et paraissent prêtes à se rouvrir d'un moment à l'autre. Rougeoyantes, elles attirent mon regard comme un aimant aurait attiré la moindre part d'un corps métallique. Je le veux. Son sang, son âme, son être tout entier. _Il sera à moi._ Je passe ma langue sur ces lignes taillées grossièrement dans sa chair neuve, incluant des imperfections dans son corps d'athlète. Mais, le sang ne vient pas, il reste cloitré à l'intérieur de ses veines gonflées en se moquant de moi, en se jouant du désir que je ressens à l'idée de pouvoir le boire, l'étreindre, garder quelque chose de lui dans mon corps glacé.

* * *

_H moins 1 heure, et 58 minutes_

Je l'attendais. La veille au soir, il m'avait appelé, me déclarant qu'il tenait à me remercier pour l'aide que je lui avais fournie. Après avoir longuement hésité, j'avais fini par accepter qu'il passe aujourd'hui, au milieu de l'après-midi, pour parler de choses et d'autres, pour savoir ce que chacun allait faire à présent que l'on avait gagné la lutte contre Turquie. On n'avait pas grand-chose à se dire, en réalité. Et pourtant, j'étais là, à l'attendre, surveillant la porte de derrière, celle qui mène directement au salon, pour voir s'il se décidait à arriver. Je me doutais que sa venue ne serait pas de celles du matin, ni qu'il débarquerait dans la pièce subitement, à la volée. Je repensais aux diverses exigences que m'avait opposées Pologne lorsque j'avais entendu les légères frappes tant attendues sur la porte grinçante. Je m'étais levé, j'avais ouvert, et je l'avais découvert là, habillé comme à son habitude de la manière la plus normale qu'il soit. Grèce, contrairement aux autres pays, ne se trimballait pas toujours en tenue militaire, ou en tenue d'apparat. Il restait lui-même, sans ajout aucun, sans artifices quelconques. Je lui avais ouvert, et je lui avais dit d'entrer, de s'installer confortablement. Le voyant frissonner légèrement au contact de l'air ambiant plutôt frais, je l'avais laissé attendre dans le divan en allant monter le chauffage. Je savais pourtant pertinemment que les pays du Sud ne supportaient pas le froid. Quel idiot.

Ensuite j'étais remonté, les bras ballants, je lui avais proposé un verre qu'il avait accepté derechef. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise avec moi, comme la plupart des autres nations. J'avais ignoré cet état de fait, et li avait tendu une dose raisonnable de vodka en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le divan. On avait triqué à notre victoire, il m'avait remercié avec éloquence, insistant sur le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir son indépendance sans mon aide. J'avais souri et affirmé que ce n'était rien, que c'était normal d'aider les autres… Mensonges. Sous ma demande, il avait commencé à me raconter la façon dont il avait été traité chez le Turc. On avait un peu parlé, on avait rit, et j'avais rempli les verres à la demande, tant qu'il restait du liquide à l'intérieur pour le satisfaire. Par la suite, je ne savais pas trop comment, j'avais commencé à le trouver de plus en plus attirant, avec son visage inexpressif, ses grands yeux verts… Je m'étais perdu dans son regard, et j'avais craqué. Me penchant vers lui, je l'avais embrassé, allongé sur le canapé. Et il s'était laissé faire.

* * *

Il ne tient plus. Je le sens alors que je me déverse en lui, poussant allègrement des soupirs de jouissance totale, m'abandonnant totalement à lui. Il me serre violemment dans ses bras et me plaque contre lui, sa bouche collée contre mon épaule. Dans sa gorge, les cris commencent à monter, par soubresauts, s'accordant avec les vagues régulières de semence qui s'insinuent dans son corps en nous informant tous deux que la fin de nos ébats approche à grands pas. Contre moi je le sens se gonfler, de plus en plus, ses cris répétés continuent de raisonner à mes oreilles. Puis, je pousse un soupir de soulagement non feint. J'ai fini, ma propre libération cautionne aussi la sienne. Je me retire, déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes que j'ai chéri pendant un instant bref qui m'a semblé être une éternité de bonheur. Je pourrais stopper là, mais je sais aussi qu'il attend, qu'il doit avoir quelque chose en retour. Je dépose un baiser sur son cou qui commence à se détendre à nouveau, ses émois ont stoppé aussi soudainement que les miens, mais il continue de respirer profondément en cherchant un souffle qu'il a perdu il y a peu. Je descends peu à peu, glissant ma bouche le long de son torse humide, et enfin je referme mes lèvres sur son troisième bras en lui tenant les hanches. Il se cambre derechef et hurle. Jamais je n'ai imaginé, dans mes rêves les plus fous, que son timbre de voix poussé par le plaisir et l'orgasme pouvait tourner dans un son aussi aigu. J'insiste encore, tourne ma langue dans tous les sens, variant la vitesse et l'endroit. Au même rythme que mes directives, il reprend ses cris, en enfonçant ses doigts dans le tissu, cherchant une prise. Il s'abandonne totalement. _Il m'appartient, il est à moi, je le contrôle totalement._ Ses yeux fermés et ses traits tirés n'expriment plus que de la joie mêlée à une souffrance qui lui était inconnue, celle de dépendre entièrement d'un autre. Finalement, son être tendu se libère de ses rancœurs et laisse glisser dans ma bouche le liquide fumant tant attendu. Ses mains cessent de se crisper, il retombe avec fatigue et soulagement sur le divan et s'endort. Je me relève, étourdi, attrape ma veste pâle, m'allonge à ses côtés et recouvre nos deux corps de mon vêtement. Je pose un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres, puis ferme les yeux en espérant que je le retrouverai à mon réveil.

Je rouvre les yeux. Il se tient devant moi, debout, rattachant son pantalon froissé. Il se retourne en entendant que je me relève dans le canapé. Nous ne disons pas un mot. Comme un enfant, j'entreprends de ramasser mes vêtements au sol et de me rhabiller, semblant oublier tout ce qui vient de se produire avec lui. Brisant notre silence mutuel, seul le chauffage continue de tourner dans la pièce, émettant des ronronnements caractéristiques de son état pitoyable. Il est temps pour lui de repartir, de retrouver son gouvernement, d'expliquer peut-être aussi son retard auprès d'eux. Moi-même, je dois retrouver les autres aujourd'hui. Un œil jeté sur la pendule m'indique qu'il est plus de cinq heures de l'après-midi. La réunion a sans doute commencé sans moi, ils ont certainement mis de côté le fait que je ne me suis pas présenté et ont recommencé leurs négociations inutiles. Debout à présent, je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte du fond, sans un mot toujours. Je l'ouvre, lui murmurant un adieu à travers mes yeux violets. Les siens n'expriment plus rien, comme d'habitude. Je ne l'ai jamais découvert autant que tout à l'heure, et sans doute ne devrais-je jamais l'oublier. Il passe la porte, quittant ma demeure et les ébats que nous venons d'avoir ensemble. Ne tenant plus, je l'appelle encore une fois pour lui parler, encore, pour ressentir cette sensation que j'ai eu d'exister à ces côtés, même si ce n'est qu'un mirage. Il se retourne. Je cherche la première phrase qui me tombe sous la main, ne souhaitant que le retenir auprès de moi.

- Grèce, Je ne suis pas gay, tu sais.

…. Abruti. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? La seule chose que je n'ai pas voulu laisser partir a brisé ce moment d'intimité que nous avons eu tous les deux. Mais il ne semble pas le prendre mal. Au contraire, il part dans un grand rire franc, et répond même à mon appel.

- Moi non plus, Russie. Moi non plus.

Je le suis du regard pendant qu'il me présente à nouveau son dos pour s'avancer dans le soleil étincelant, libéré à la fois de son bourreau et de son sauveur. Puis, une fois que sa vision a disparu à mes yeux, je referme la porte, lentement. Dans la serrure, la clef reste immobile. Je l'ôte finalement, sans l'avoir tournée au préalable. On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'il décide de revenir…


End file.
